Bicker Mouse from Jupiter, Turbines on the case!
by Twit
Summary: Turbine, a police Officer from Jupiter has gotten Limburger for trial! But vacation first, she meets the Trio and Charley. Expect saprise!


Author: Korine Ryuen  
  
Space Cop  
  
A small white black martion mouse ran, tears in her eye's she looked behind her at the group of Saturn Dargats, men the size of cars and just as fast. No care for law and order, even for a street mouse child. She ran into an alley, 'no where left!' her mind screamed and she pushed against the wall, "Leave me alone!" She yelled at them.  
  
The next seens played over and over in the now grown mouses brain, she sat bolt strait and looked around the room, "My appartment," she sighed and fell back into bed, "Gods, how I just want to forget that night."  
  
The comunicator beeped, sitting up in black tank and panties she walked over to it; "Turbine, whats the problem?" The man on the other side was in hastarics, "Slow down Mac, Plutarkian, illegal, Earth. I got better things to do than go to a back world." She said and turned the comunicator off, "I swear that they think I'm a goody two shoes cop. But a Plutarkian, earth…" Pause, "Limburger."  
  
Turbine sat stretched and walked to the Refresh station, walking into the auto clean she brushed back the black and white hair and got into her leather pants and Morlash leather boots. Putting on her sun glasses and jacket, 'Maybe a back water world will be relaxing.' She thought as she put the kick stand up on her Marlice 37665# Looner Nightshade special and rode off towards the police station, taking out her comunicator she paged Mac, "I'll take the job."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Vinnie was by Lake Michigan skipping stones on the choppy waves, Charley was after Throttle and Vinnie was a tad upset. Throttles bike would be in the shop for a week, Modo had sighed but had a jovial laugh.  
  
'Don't you ever just want to give up and go back to Mars?' he asked himself as he through another one of the smooth stones over the water, "More often than I let on," He said sadly as he sat down on the river edge bringing his knees to his chest wrapping his arms around them and dropped his head downward and remembered all the things he missed back home. EM Tina, /EM  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
But unknown to the young white mouse a fat fried up balls for brians fish was enjoying a swim in the pool and eating worms when a bright light showed in sky, "Now what in the devil could that be?" He asked and yelled for GreasePit, "Find out what that is!"   
  
The body form that was Grease nodded and bot a group of his cronies and went to find out what the 'Bright glowy thingie' was.   
  
As the group arrived they saw a ship drop a something out the back and started to fly away, "I waundr wat dat culd bea?" GreasePit said as the object came two hundred feet from the ground then got closer and closer to the ground it made a loud humming noise, "Da, it's a Cycle!" GreasePit yelled and he took out a gun and started shooting at it.  
  
Turbine didn't know who the hell these guys were but if they didn't stop shooting she'd shoot back, she reved the motor and ditched the parashoot and dropped the last ten feet and started towards them pulling out a custom made Venus shotgun.  
  
She shot a few times then vapped past them, they weren't going to follow her; the shots didn't hit people but dunn buggy was another story and those dune buggies had finished theirs.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Throttle and Modo had heard the gun fire of a loud gun, jumping to their bikes they yelled their signature battle cry, "Lets Rock And RIDE!" and they were off, they heard a loud hum of a motor cycle and were blown past by a dark purple motor cycle, it spun around and they saw a man with a black helmet with blue fire painted on it.  
  
The Man looked at them, 'Martion Cave mice,' He looked behind them at the speck of the thugs running after him, he sighed and turned the bike back towards the tower. The man gave a nodd to them and vapped on, Throttle and Modo started to follow.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Turbine kept the tail around her waist and under her coat and didn't even notice the Martion Mice behind her, she came to the tower and stopped, she could smell the rotting fish all the way up in his guppy pound eating his worms.  
  
Turbine touched five butons on her belt and her bike disapeared, with that she headed up the tower by elevator and wlked towards his smell.  
  
Limburger seemed a bit angry at the entry by this man in the leather and motor cycle helmet, "Mr. Sir, I do hope you have a good reason for trepassing on my property other wise I suggest that you leave." Said the frying fish.  
  
Turbine reached into the leather jacket pocket and pulled out a Jupiter police bag, "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and EMwill/EM be used against you in a Jupiter court of law. Now get out of that pool or I'll blow your slimy fish brains, if any, out!" She said pulling out a standard issue Jupiter police gun out.  
  
Limburger did as told and Turbine put the hand cuffs on, "You have the right to an attourny, if you cant find or afford one the Jupitor police will give you one."  
  
She reached her comunicator and called into it, "Mac, send unit to pick up Earth, illegal, Plutarkian. Request one week off for relaxion." She called into it, some static then a bunch of buzzing, "Right, one hour, permission granted, sector 377503." "Bye".  
  
Limburger suddenly felt a rubber muzzle put on and he was led down the stairs and to the ground level and saw two of the biker mice, he yelled into the muzzle but it just sounded like a mumble. Throttle and Modo looked at the helmetted man that had Limburger in handcuffs and muzzle, the man touched his belt and the bike came back into view.  
  
A rope came out of the bike and the man tide him to a street lamp, just then another motor cycle came reving up. This one carrying a white mouse, the man watched him approch with hidden curiosity. Vinnie dismounted his bike and looked from Limburger, stranger, bros. "Whad I miss?"  
  
Turbine looked at the three other Martion Cave Mice and smiled under her helmet, she watched them clue him in on what they knew, all three then turned towards her and she felt a little like retreating but stood up strait and proud looking more like a man.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
They had asked her the question, she could just not answere or tell them everything, instead she pulled out her badge and put it away, "I'm a cop," She said and leaned against her motor cycle, "Limburgers wanted for trial and they'll be here in about forty minutes."  
  
Smiles came across the three somes faces, "Finnaly," They said.  
  
Fourty Minutes later…  
  
Turbine waved at the ship, it pulled in low and Limburger and the few of his henchmen that had come back were put in the cells on board, "Take them there and don't loose them," Turbine said to the pilot and the ship took off, They looked a her saprised, "It's my vacation, I'm not spending I at home." She explained.  
  
Vinnie put on a smile, "Bros, think we can sit one more for dinner?" The other two smiled and Turbine shrugged and got on her motor cycle, and followed the three back to a macanic garage called The Last Chance garage.  
  
Turbine was cautiousas shedrove her bike in, a brown haired earth woman came in and smiled at the three mice she knew but looked curiously at the man in the black leather and helmet.  
  
"He got rid of Limburger and most of his hnch men and their now on their way to Jupitor for trial, we owe this guy dinner." Vinnie said and suddenly the helmetted man laughed and held his sides, everyone looked at him, "Whats so funny?"  
  
Turbine stood up and undid her helmet and they all gasped at her round ears and distinctly female mouse face, she undid her tail and smiled at them, "I am not a male." She laughed and put her helmet on her bike, "Far from it."  
  
Disclaimer: Only Mac and Turbine belong to me, all else belong to the creator of the series, I am not getting paid so don't sue me,   
Next EP, Vinnie meets a mouse to die for, REALLY!  



End file.
